TU NO ME CONOCES (Frisk x Chara)
by BoaSanAmorsito13
Summary: Esto simplemente es la misma situación que pasa siempre en la rutina diaria de Frisk y Chara al estar los dos juntos en la oscuridad, sin nadie más a su alrededor; algo ya de costumbre, Chara esta cansado, Frisk esta frustada, Chara puede ser muy directo a veces, ¿Y que es lo peor de todo esto? Tu tienes la culpa. Frisk (chica) x Chara (chico) Un poco de SongFic de paso.


_**TU NO ME CONOCES**_

Estaba completamente oscuro.

Todo en negra oscuridad, pura oscuridad fría, estaban dos niños a mitad de ella.

Un chico algo alto, cabello café claro, camisa verde con amarillo a rayas; pantalón y zapatos cafés, piel clara y unos ojos igual de fríos que la oscuridad del color sangre, parecía tener trece años. Enfrente de el, una pequeña niña morenita que usaba un mameluco morado con rayas rosas, un tutú igualmente rosa esponjado y mallas cafés sin zapatos, de unos ocho o nueve años posiblemente.

A comparación del chico, la niña mantenía mayormente sus ojos cerrados, pero esta vez estaban abiertos, eran color café oscuro, en ellos, se veía la furia.

Otra vez esta típica pelea, ¿Cuantas veces ya la habían tenido?

-Tú no me conoces-Dijo Frisk con los brazos a la defensiva.

-¿Hablas enserio?-Dijo Chara levantando la ceja y cruzando de brazos.

-¿Crees que yo disfruto hacer esto? No soy tu juguete- Reclamo Frisk furiosa.

-¿Cuántas veces no hemos hecho lo mismo una y otra vez?...Siempre me preguntas lo mismo Frisk, ¿Cuántas veces me has poseído? ¿Cuántas veces les hemos hecho daño? Siempre las mismas entupidas preguntas ¿No vez lo patético que suenas?- Dijo Chara mientras se acercaba a la niña peligrosamente.

\- Quisiera que esto parara- Dijo la niña abrazándose a si misma.

-Haras lo mismo una y otra vez, y yo are lo mismo. Ese es nuestro papel. Esto es solo un _juego,_ para _ellos_ y _tú_ lo sabes. No somos nada más que " _personajes_ "-Dijo simplemente Chara mientras se veía las manos, y luego a Frisk.

-¡No quiero seguir haciendo esto! ¡Por favor paren!¡ Si me oyen paren! Por favor…- Empezó a Gritar la niña, y continuamente a sollozar.

-¿Crees que gritarles ara que pare todo esto? Estamos a condenados a repetir las mismas historias, una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta saciarles…Qué patético destino, ¿no?- Medio grito, riendo sin gracia con un gran vacío en sus palabras.

-¡Chara cállate! Se que esto parara, yo lo se…- Intento convencerse la niña.

-Los humanos hacen las cosas sin pensar, ¿crees que les interesamos?- Dijo el niño.

-¡También somos humanos!...-Grito con todas sus fuerzas Frisk- También lo somos, y se que no pueden ser tan egoístas…- Empezó a llorar sin parar mientras caía de rodillas.

Chara suspiro cansado, camino hasta se quedar enfrente de Frisk, se agacho, y la empezó abrazar, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la espalda. Frisk acepto el abrazo.

Estuvieron en silencio por vario tiempo… ¿Horas?

Ahora cada uno estaba sentado uno al lado del otro.

-¿Ya por fin dejaste de tu drama existencial de hoy?-Hablo primero Chara aburrido.

-Lo siento-Dijo Frisk, mientras se limpiaba los ojos con las mangas de su mameluco.

-Así que… ¿Hoy te toco ser una chica, eh? Siempre luces bien.

-Gracias. Y, al parecer creen que eres un chico…Je…- Se acerco de rodillas Frisk hasta estar enfrente de Chara, e inclino su cabeza en el pecho del chico-Chara, ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- Pregunto Frisk mientras abría de nuevo sus ojos, sin que le viera.

Chara no le sorprendía estos caprichos de Frisk -¿Bailar acá? No tenemos música. Mejor dicho, no hay sonido a excepción de nuestras voces, ¿Acaso piensas cantar?- Dijo con un poco de burla, mientras le agarraba los hombros.

Frisk se separo de Chara unos momentos-Antes de volver aquí, traje esto del laboratorio de Lápiz, sin que nadie lo notara- Dijo Frisk antes de sacar un pequeño reproductor de la parte superior de su ropa y levantar su cabeza, para observar los ojos de Chara.

Chara bajo la mirada para ver a Frisk-Vaya, vaya, me sorprendes. Esta bien…

Aunque te decepcionara saber que únicamente se el baile clásico. Recuerda que somos de diferentes tiempos, no conozco el tipo de bailes que hay en tu actualidad- Dijo Chara con verdadera gracia, levantando una ceja sonriendo, sin maldad.

-No importa, intentare bailar como tú- Le dijo sonriendo-Pondré una que podría describir lo que siempre pasamos, tal vez te guste Chara… O tal vez no- Le respondió sonriendo con burla y superioridad, mientras buscaba en la lista de canciones en el Ipod. Chara le sonrío maravillado, le encantaba esa sonrisa de Frisk.

Frisk encontró la canción, Chara dejo de sostenerlo para que se parara.

La niña le subió al tope del volumen, puso el aparato en el piso, se alejaba un poco más de Chara sin perderle la vista, mientras le extendía una mano hacia el.

Chara igualmente se paro, se sacudió las rodillas, aunque no había polvo en realidad.

Entonces comenzó a sonar la canción.

 _No eres mi dueño, no soy uno de tus muchos juguetes_

 _No eres mi dueño, no digas que no puedo salir con otros chicos  
_

Chara dejo de sonreírle, se veía muy serio, levanto una ceja buscando respuestas.

Frisk le veía como si quería jugar.

 _Vamos allá._ _  
_ _Me llamo Gerald, y siempre consigo lo que quiero,_ _  
_ _ella es tan mala que me encantaría alardear (de ella)._ _  
_ _Llevarla de compras, ya sabes, (marca) Yves Saint Laurent._ _  
_ _Pero no, a ella no le va eso,_ _  
_ _todo porque ella tiene su propio dinero (_ _dough_ _)._ _  
_ _La jefa manda, por si no lo sabes,_ _  
_ _ella nunca podría ser una zorra sin dinero._

Chara abrió los ojos sorprendido, por el lenguaje que tenia la canción, le sonrío divertido y animado. Se acerco rápidamente a Frisk, le jalo el brazo con brusquedad y la empezó hacer girar, hasta que chocara con su pecho. Ella sonreía de la misma forma.

 _No eres mi dueño, no soy uno de tus muchos juguetes_

 _No eres mi dueño, no digas que no puedo salir con otros chicos_

Empezaron un veloz y salvaje vals, con giros rápidos y lentos, iban de un lado al otro. Chara paro bruscamente, agarro de la cintura a Frisk. Ella abrió las piernas cual bailarina, con los brazos estirados elegante y suavemente; entonces Chara con toda su fuerza la levanto sobre su cabeza y la empezó a girar encima de el, lentamente.

 _Y no me digas que hacer  
Y no me digas que decir  
Y por favor, cuando salga contigo  
No me exhibas, por que  
_

Chara bajo a Frisk con delicadeza, para entonces alejarla con un poco de brusquedad, casi como si la hubiese empujado, y con su mano derecha, como si tuviera un chuchillo imaginario, empezó a "atacarla".Frisk era rápida, esquivaba muy sutil sus "ataques" de lado y lado, para entonces agarrar las manos de Chara y empezar a girar.

 _No eres mi dueño, no intentes cambiarme de ninguna manera  
No eres mi dueño, no me ates por que no me quedaré _

Frisk se alejo rápidamente de Chara e hizo un lento split, mientras mantenía sus ojos en el. Chara la miraba embelezado. Entre la pelea, y el coqueteo, ella/el siempre ganaría.

Oh, yo no te digo que decir  
No te digo que hacer  
Así que simplemente déjame ser yo misma  
Es todo lo que te pido

Chara se acerco rápido a ella y con su mano izquierda la levanto con fuerza, para pegarla a su cuerpo, y de nuevo empezar el vals.

 _Soy joven y me encanta ser joven  
Soy libre y me encanta ser libre  
Para vivir mi vida de la manera en la que quiero vivirla  
Para decir y hacer lo que sea que me de la gana  
_

¿Desde cuando comenzó esto? ¿Desde cuando empezaron a llevarse bien, o al menos tolerarse? Fue cuando Frisk estaba devastado/a de estar destruyendo su mundo consecutivamente por estar poseído/a de Chara.

 _Y no me digas que hacer  
Oh, no me digas que decir  
Y por favor, cuando salga contigo  
No me exhibas _

Los jugadores que no sabían lo que hacían y lo/la llevaron a Frisk a tomar el camino equivocado, lo/la hacían sufrir demasiado. Y Chara después de poseerla/lo, destruir a todo y a todos, tomar tantas veces su alma y ver que el/ella sufría pero el/ella no le causaba ese dolor, el/ella también se había cansado, para luego estar aburrido/a y más tarde molesto/a por ello.

 _Yo no te digo que decir  
Oh, no te digo que hacer  
Así que simplemente déjame ser yo misma  
Es todo lo que te pido _

Siempre después de una pelea, Frisk intentaba arreglarlo con algún juego, dulce, historia, Chara no se quejaba, era mejor que estar sin hacer nada.

 _Soy joven y me encanta ser joven  
Soy libre y me encanta ser libre_ _  
_ _Para vivir mi vida de la manera en la que quiero vivirla_

Frisk en un intento de hacer un jete doble hacia Chara termino por enredar sus pies, lo cual la hizo tropezar, empujar a Chara hacia atrás y caer. En un pobre intento de Chara por sostener a los dos, termino por caer sobre ella.

Ambos empezaron a reír. Chara fue el primero en dejar de reír y quedar admirándola. Frisk aun soltaba unas risitas, pero ahora tenia la mirada en Chara también.

La música seguía reproduciéndose.

Frisk fue la primera en hablar -Chara, en verdad lo siento-.

-Descuida. Se puede decir que nuestra relación, seria como algo así, de ¿síndrome de Estocolmo? O ¿Algo parecido?- Dijo Chara, entre cuestión y afirmación.

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Frisk confundida.

\- Olvídalo- Dijo Chara; mientras rodaba sus ojos, algo molesto.

-¿En que ruta estamos esta vez?- Pregunto Frisk nerviosa, mientras alejaba su vista hacia la camisa del Chico.

-Posiblemente en otra Genocida, siempre es la mayoría de las veces- Respondió Chara con simpleza, como si no fuera nada nuevo en realidad.

Frisk levanto su mirada hacia el chico-Chara, ¿tú me odias?- Pregunto.

-No, claro que no. Ya te he dicho que no hagas preguntas entupidas – Respondió algo tosco y secamente, mientras rodaba los ojos molesto.

Frisk levanto un poco su cuerpo. para casi sentarse. Chara le dejo moverse.

-Chara….¿Tú me AMAS, o me amas?...-Pregunto con anhelo la niña.

Chara no dudo y la embistió enseguida, para quedar de nuevo encima de ella y verla a los ojos-¿Cuanto tiempo hemos estado juntos, para que no sepas la respuesta?- Pregunto aburrido y molesto; pero con sinceridad, el niño.

-Chara…Me tengo que ir…Espérame, por favor- Dijo Frisk con un tono melancólico, aun sonriéndole, sus ojos entreabiertos con lagrimas, mientras jalaba la camisa de Chara con fuerza, no quería irse, no quería soltarlo…No de nuevo.

Frisk volvió al punto de partida.

Chara se quedo nuevamente en la oscuridad, fría oscuridad.

Levanta su rostro y lo voltea,-Esto es culpa del jugador- Chara te ve con su cara aterradora- ¿Dime, que harás ahora para hacer sentir mejor a Frisk?- Pregunta con rabia.

Sientes tus pecados en tu espalda.


End file.
